There are methods already known for producing a sliding layer on a backing in the form of a cloth, these methods including the application of a binder and of a lubricant to the backing. The lubricant in such methods is fastened on the cloth by means of a wet-bonding process using a dispersion, and so considerable disadvantages, including that of a transit time in the production of the sliding layer, come about as a result of the wet-bonding process. The uses of these sliding layers include their use with sanding pads provided with a sliding layer, which press a sanding strip onto a workpiece in order to generate an increased frictional force on the workpiece to be machined.